Templat:Kutip episode
} |000 = "Star and the Forces of Evil" |101 = Season 1, episode 1: "Star Comes to Earth" |102 = Season 1, episode 2: "Party With a Pony" |103 = Season 1, episode 3: "Match Maker" |104 = Season 1, episode 4: "School Spirit" |105 = Season 1, episode 5: "Monster Arm" |106 = Season 1, episode 6: "The Other Exchange Student" |107 = Season 1, episode 7: "Cheer Up, Star" |108 = Season 1, episode 8: "Quest Buy" |109 = Season 1, episode 9: "Diaz Family Vacation" |110 = Season 1, episode 10: "Brittney's Party" |111 = Season 1, episode 11: "Mewberty" |112 = Season 1, episode 12: "Pixtopia" |113 = Season 1, episode 13: "Lobster Claws" |114 = Season 1, episode 14: "Sleep Spells" |115 = Season 1, episode 15: "Blood Moon Ball" |116 = Season 1, episode 16: "Fortune Cookies" |117 = Season 1, episode 17: "Freeze Day" |118 = Season 1, episode 18: "Royal Pain" |119 = Season 1, episode 19: "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" |120 = Season 1, episode 20: "Mewnipendance Day" |121 = Season 1, episode 21: "The Banagic Incident" |122 = Season 1, episode 22: "Interdimensional Field Trip" |123 = Season 1, episode 23: "Marco Grows a Beard" |124 = Season 1, episode 24: "Storm the Castle" |201 = Season 2, episode 1: "My New Wand!" |202 = Season 2, episode 2: "Ludo in the Wild" |203 = Season 2, episode 3: "Mr. Candle Cares" |204 = Season 2, episode 4: "Red Belt" |205 = Season 2, episode 5: "Star on Wheels" |206 = Season 2, episode 6: "Fetch" |207 = Season 2, episode 7: "Star vs. Echo Creek" |208 = Season 2, episode 8: "Wand to Wand" |209 = Season 2, episode 9: "Starstruck" |210 = Season 2, episode 10: "Camping Trip" |211 = Season 2, episode 11: "Starsitting" |212 = Season 2, episode 12: "On the Job" |213 = Season 2, episode 13: "Goblin Dogs" |214 = Season 2, episode 14: "By the Book" |215 = Season 2, episode 15: "Game of Flags" |216 = Season 2, episode 16: "Girls' Day Out" |217 = Season 2, episode 17: "Sleepover" |218 = Season 2, episode 18: "Gift of the Card" |219 = Season 2, episode 19: "Friendenemies" |220 = Season 2, episode 20: "Is Mystery" |221 = Season 2, episode 21: "Hungry Larry" |222 = Season 2, episode 22: "Spider With a Top Hat" |223 = Season 2, episode 23: "Into the Wand" |224 = Season 2, episode 24: "Pizza Thing" |225 = Season 2, episode 25: "Page Turner" |226 = Season 2, episode 26: "Naysaya" |227 = Season 2, episode 27: "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" |228 = Season 2, episode 28: "Raid the Cave" |229 = Season 2, episode 29: "Trickstar" |230 = Season 2, episode 30: "Baby" |231 = Season 2, episode 31: "Running with Scissors" |232 = Season 2, episode 32: "Mathmagic" |233 = Season 2, episode 33: "The Bounce Lounge" |234 = Season 2, episode 34: "Crystal Clear" |235 = Season 2, episode 35: "The Hard Way" |236 = Season 2, episode 36: "Heinous" |237 = Season 2, episode 37: "All Belts are Off" |238 = Season 2, episode 38: "Collateral Damage" |239 = Season 2, episode 39: "Just Friends" |240 = Season 2, episode 40: "Face the Music" |241 = Season 2, episode 41: "Starcrushed" |301 = Season 3, episode 1: "Return to Mewni" |302 = Season 3, episode 2: "Moon the Undaunted" |303 = Season 3, episode 3: "Book Be Gone" |304 = Season 3, episode 4: "Marco and the King" |305 = Season 3, episode 5: "Puddle Defender" |306 = Season 3, episode 6: "King Ludo" |307 = Season 3, episode 7: "Toffee" |308 = Season 3, episode 8: "Scent of a Hoodie" |309 = Season 3, episode 9: "Rest in Pudding" |310 = Season 3, episode 10: "Club Snubbed" |311 = Season 3, episode 11: "Stranger Danger" |312 = Season 3, episode 12: "Demoncism" |313 = Season 3, episode 13: "Sophomore Slump" |314 = Season 3, episode 14: "Lint Catcher" |315 = Season 3, episode 15: "Trial by Square" |316 = Season 3, episode 16: "Princess Turdina" |317 = Season 3, episode 17: "Starfari" |318 = Season 3, episode 18: "Sweet Dreams" |319 = Season 3, episode 19: "Lava Lake Beach" |320 = Season 3, episode 20: "Death Peck" |321 = Season 3, episode 21: "Ponymonium" |322 = Season 3, episode 22: "Night Life" |323 = Season 3, episode 23: "Deep Dive" |324 = Season 3, episode 24: "Monster Bash" |325 = Season 3, episode 25: "Stump Day" |326 = Season 3, episode 26: "Holiday Spellcial" |327 = Season 3, episode 27: "The Bogbeast of Boggabah" |328 = Season 3, episode 28: "Total Eclipsa the Moon" |329 = Season 3, episode 29: "Butterfly Trap" |330 = Season 3, episode 30: "Ludo, Where Art Thou?" |331 = Season 3, episode 31: "Is Another Mystery" |332 = Season 3, episode 32: "Marco Jr." |333 = Season 3, episode 33: "Skooled!" |334 = Season 3, episode 34: "Booth Buddies" |335 = Season 3, episode 35: "Bam Ui Pati!" |336 = Season 3, episode 36: "Tough Love" |337 = Season 3, episode 37: "Divide" |338 = Season 3, episode 38: "Conquer" |DT1 = Deep Trouble #1 by Disney Comics. September 28, 2016. Published by Joe Books, Ltd. |DT2 = Deep Trouble #2 by Disney Comics. November 16, 2016. Published by Joe Books, Ltd. |DT3 = Deep Trouble #3 by Disney Comics. December 21, 2016. Published by Joe Books, Ltd. |DT4 = Deep Trouble #4 by Disney Comics. January 11, 2017. Published by Joe Books, Ltd. |SAMGTMED = Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension by Dominic Bisignano and Amber Benson. March 7, 2017. Published by Disney Press. }}} ISBN: 978-1484774199. |MBOS = Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells by Daron Nefcy and Amber Benson. September 11, 2018. Published by Disney Press. }}} ISBN: 978-1368020503. |CC = "Creature Capture" by DisneyGames. Published March 3, 2015. Official webpage. |HT = "Hero Trip" by DisneyGames. Official webpage. |LMM = "Ludo's Monster Match" by DisneyGames. Official webpage. |SVTDOE = "Star vs. the Dungeon of Evil" by DisneyGames. Official webpage. |QBR = "Quest Buy Rush" by DisneyGames. Official webpage. }}Kategori:Templat